Mirio Togata
Hero Costume= |-|School Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Tier: High 8-C Name: Mirio Togata, "Lemillion" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 18 years Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 181 cm (5'11¼") Allies: *All Might *Big 3 *Professional Heroes Enemies: *Kai Chisaki Description: Mirio is a tall young man with a very muscular build who possesses a number of noticeable scars around his lower arms. Mirio's design is very unique due to his blue oval-shaped eyes, drawn in a simplistic style with no visible sclera, and nose which is prominently rounder than most others. He has blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backward. In his school uniform, Mirio dresses like most of the male students, minus the blazer. He wears a belt with a large, rectangular golden buckle in the shape of a carnivorous mouth. Before becoming a member of the Big 3, Mirio had long hair that he wore tied into a ponytail. It is assumed that he cut it so the support department could use it to manufacture him a hero costume that would work alongside his Quirk. Summary Mirio Togata (通形ミリオ Tōgata Mirio) is a third year student at U.A. High School and one of the "Big Three", the three most exemplary students at the prestigious school. Known for his outgoing and silly personality along with his desire to help others with his extremely difficult-to-handle Quirk, he was considered an ideal candidate to inherit One For All until All Might met Izuku. Mentality Intelligence: A third-year student at the prestigious U.A. High School, Mirio has demonstrated incredibly mastery over his hard to use Quirk, easily defeating all of Class 1-A during a training exercise while compensating for many of his Quirk's downsides. Known for his exceptional work ethic, he is well-acquainted with the ins and outs of hero work, being declared the best candidate to reaching the rank of number one hero. In addition, he can be exceptionally level-headed despite his normally goofy demeanor, restraining Izuku from confronting Overhaul as per the instrucitons given to him by Nighteye despite his desire to save Eri. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: His goal is to become a Hero to save a million people one day (Hence your name comes). Tastes: He seems to enjoy having fun and seeing people happy, as well as being a great admirer of All Might. Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Intangibility Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level (Broke Overhaul's arm with a punch even after he lost his Quirk. Incapacitated the majority of Class 1-A with one punch each, including 8% Deku and a hardened Kirishima) Durability: Building level (Can withstand the force of his own strikes). Phasing through attacks makes him difficult to kill Speed: Hipersonic with Permeation (Casually blitzed half of Class 1-A in 6 seconds) Higher (Outpaced Overhaul and his earth spikes without having a Quirk. Overhaul stated that Nighteye is not particularly fast compared to Mirio) Lifting Strength: Class KN (Stronger than Kirishima) Stamina: Very high (Superior to most Pro Heroes and heroes in training. Managed to fight Overhaul for 5 minutes straight without having a Quirk) Range: Standard melee range Weaknesses: Once he goes intangible his clothes will slip off him, leaving him naked (unless he's wearing clothes made from parts of his body). All of his senses except the sensation of falling are disabled while fully intangible and he cannot breathe while in this state. Arsenal Hero Costume: Mirio's Quirk normally forces him to phase out of his clothes, leaving him nude. The Lemilliosuit costume is lined with special fibers produced from his hairs. This allows Mirio's costume to react and phase with him whenever he activates his Quirk. Its design is based on a hero who saved and inspired Mirio when he was young. The Lemilliomet visor is meant to protect Lemillion's face, but it cannot phase with him and is bound to slip off. Lemillion Full Hero Costume.png|Lemillion's hero costume. Volume 16 Lemillion Costume.png|A full sketch of the costume. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Permeation: Mirio's Quirk allows him to phase his entire body, or part of it, through anything, including the ground. When he deactivates his Quirk while overlapping a solid object, he gets catapulted out it at high speed. If he adjusts his body in the middle of falling and then deactivates his Quirk, he can influence where he emerges from the ground to launch a sneak attack. *'Blinder Touch: Eyeball Crush:' A feint, Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. *'Killing Move: Phantom Menace:' A near instantaneous combo, Mirio consecutively launches himself in and out of his target's surroundings at high speeds with all of his brute force, striking from all directions. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier D/1